Will You Be Our Mother
by 1Maddie23
Summary: Mikan is an irrelevant high school student living on her own and working herself to the bone after her late mother passed. She is confronted by two mysterious children one night asking her to be their mother and claiming to be.. angels?
1. Chapter 1

Will You Be Our Mother?

Introduction

_She made her way through the busy crowd on the large side walk in the big city of Tokyo. She pulled herself through the crowd, making it to the front of the cross-walk. In her hands were groceries filled with food ingredients for her and her bed-ridden mother. She was only fourteen, still dressed in her school uniform consisting of a white oxford shirt tucked into a knee-length navy blue skirt with hidden pockets on the sides. On her feet she wore knee-length navy blue socks and black school shoes. A frown was placed upon her porcelain face, her usual stoic expression._

_Mikan Sakura was this girl's name. She had dark brown hair cut a couple inches above her shoulders and side bangs clipped out of her face by a yellow hair clip. Her deep chocolate brown eyes held no expression. Her skin was a little on the pale side, but healthy. She worked herself too hard from school and her part-time job to pay for her mother's medical bills, and although she was getting a lot of help from neighbors, it had taken a toll on her social life. Her father left her and her mother when Mikan was still in elementary. He left a lot of money for the apartment rent. It would have lasted a long time, but Mikan's mom got sick and had to be hospitalized. She was always in and out of the hospital and was taking all different types of drugs. Mikan did jobs for the people in her apartment building until she got a job at a super market to pay the bills. She held a grudge against her father for leaving them. She couldn't make a lot of friend from her boring expressions and couldn't do after school activities because she had to work. Her eighth grade year was almost finished, only two week left until summer, and she can start working full time for a little while until ninth grade starts up. _

_The light turned green, signaling her and the other pedestrians the permission to walk across the road. She walked for a several more minutes before coming to a less busy part of town. It was dangerous at night, and the sun would set soon, so she had to hurry back to her apartment._

_As she passed an ally she heard the voices of a man and two young children._

"_C'mon kids, let's go to my house!" the old man said. 'A child molester.' Mikan thought to herself._

"_No! I want my mommy and daddy!" the young girl said, hiding behind the boy who seemed slightly older than her. She had to be no older than three, the boy five._

"_I'll take you home then!" the old man said, getting closer to the kids._

"_No! We're looking for mommy!" the girl protested again, gripping onto the boy's shirt._

"_Mommy's at home, I'll take you there!" he said, reaching his arm out and grabbing onto the boy's wrist, pulling him towards himself. 'Okay, I should step in now.' Mikan thought. She set her grocery's down and walked towards them. She cleared her throat, catching their attention._

"_There she is!" the young girl said, relief in her expression._

"_Oh! Are you their older sister? I was just going to-" the man tried to make an excuse but Mikan interrupted._

"_Cut the crap, let go of him." She said. She pulled out her cheap cell phone of her skirts pocket and flipping it open. She dialed 911 and turned the phone toward the man, showing him the screen._

"_All I have to do is hit 'yes' and the police will come over in seconds. If you don't let go of him and disappear, you'll be having a bad day in court." Mikan said calmly. The man's face paled, he was unmoving, like he was recalling old memories. He had probably already gone to jail once, and had a horrifying experience. _

"_5." Mikan began to count, bringing the man back to his senses. He dropped the boy's wrist and sped out of the other end of the ally as fast as he could. She was surprised that actually worked. The two children ran towards Mikan, attacking her with bear hugs, almost knocking her down. She had gotten a better look at them, and they were very cute children. The three year old girl had short raven black hair and a haircut style very similar to Mikan, a little above the shoulders and side bangs loosely tucked behind her ear. Her big eyes were a beautiful crimson red that shined when she looked up to Mikan. The older boy, who was probably her older brother, was much different. He had gray hair and matching gray eyes. His hair was messy and reached an inch above his chin. His eyes were big and bright, also shining when he looked up at Mikan._

"_Mommy! You saved us!" the little girl said. Mikan sat on her knees down at the kid's level._

"_I'm not your mommy, but I can take you to your real mommy and daddy if you know where you live." Mikan said, still wearing her calm poker face expression._

"_You are our mommy! Daddy is on a business trip, he said we can come and get you!" The girl said again, and big smile growing wider. Mikan was slightly shocked, but stayed calm._

"_What are your names?" she asked, changing the subject._

"_I am Aoi! I am 3!" the girl, Aoi, said happily, holding up three small fingers._

"_I'm Youichi. I'm 5, and Aoi is my baby sister." The boy said, very calmly like Mikan._

"_Will you be our mother?" the two said in unison. Mikan paled, it was too cute but creepy._

"_W-well, I'm still in middle school. I'll be in high school this fall. How about in 2 years, when I'm in 11__th__ grade, if we see each other again I'll be your mom." Mikan said, giving them an answer. She assumed she wouldn't see them again but didn't want them complaining. They looked displeased, but then small smiles crossed their faces._

"_OK!" they said in unison again. Mikan stood to her own level and lead them over to her groceries on the ground._

"_Do you want me to take you home? Do you live far from here?" Mikan asked, groceries in hand._

"_No, we can make it back home. We only came to look for you, Mommy!" Aoi said, taking Youichi's hand in her own._

"_Are you sure? It's very dangerous around here and it'll be dark soon." Mikan said, worry in her voice. _

"_Don't worry, mommy. We'll be fine." Youichi said. "We should go now, Narumi is waiting for us." He said._

"_Is Narumi your dad?" Mikan asked._

"_No, he is our babysitter while daddy is away. But we won't need him when we have mommy!" Aoi said._

"_You should call me Mikan." She said, beginning to become annoyed by the new title she was given._

"_No." the two said bluntly. Mikan raised an eyebrow, but before she could say anything else the kids began to say their good byes._

"_Bye-bye, Mommy!" Aoi said as they turned and began to walk down to the other end of the ally._

"_Bye, Mommy." Youichi said too with a little wave over his shoulder._

"_Be careful!" Mikan yelled to them, and began to continue her walk to her home._

_She stood in her house, kicking off her school shoes and walking towards the kitchen. It was hitting eight o'clock and she had to feed her mother and have her take her pills._

_She sat the groceries down on the counter and walked down the creaky wood hallway to her mother's room. She stepped inside and found her mother sitting up reading a book. _

"_Sorry I'm so late, Mom. There was an issue in an ally with an old guy and these little kids." She said, catching her mother's attention. She sat her book down on the side table next to her bed and smiled at her daughter._

"_Children? Who were they?" she asked, happy to see her daughter._

"_Their names were Aoi and Youichi. They wanted me to be their mom, it was kind of creepy." Mikan said, walking into the room and standing by her mother's bedside. Her mother's face seemed to get paler._

"_Oh... that's silly. Did they get home safely?" she asked, something else obviously on her mind. Mikan noticed that but didn't point it out._

"_Yes. I should start cooking dinner now. I'll make something quick so we don't miss your nine o'clock pill." Mikan said, making her way out of the room and back towards the kitchen, closing the door behind her. She began to cook their meal. _

_xx_

_Please include a review if you would like this story to continue. I know I have a habit of not updating, but I've already written up 9 chapters of this, so if you enjoy it please let me know. Thanks!_

_Please also note this story is not based off of any religion and not related to any religion._


	2. Chapter 2

Will You Be Our Mother?  
Chapter 1

Two years have passed since Mikan meant the two children in the ally. A lot has happened since. Mikan got into a good high school and managed to find a higher paying job at a popular grocery. She was able to pay for her mother's medical bills while her generous neighbor helped pay for what she couldn't.  
Unfortunately, in the middle of Mikan's ninth grade year, her mother's condition suddenly became worse. She had to stay in the hospital and have an IV in her arm and tubes in her nose. She had to have a vital surgery for her to continue living, but it was too expansive for Mikan to be able to pay. Before she could find a way to make the money, her mother passed in her sleep. It was devastating for Mikan, since her mother was really her only friend. The doctors told her there was nothing much they could do, and her mother was in a much better place. Mikan blamed herself for a while, but realized her mother was still watching over her and continued to live her life.  
There was a little issue with the law since Mikan was still a minor. Their neighbor, who was good friends with Mikan's mom, was given custody of Mikan. She was able to stay in her own apartment and live life as normally as possible with her nicely paying job.

Aoi and Youichi were now just a small lost memory. With all that went on, they were bound to be forgotten. The two cute children must be with their father and have forgotten all about the time Mikan helped them in the ally.  
Mikan was now beginning her eleventh grade year as a sixteen year old. She had managed to make one friend but they didn't talk much. Mikan was still her poker-faced self. Her hair was longer, cut at the small of her back and side bangs long enough to tuck behind her ear. Her school uniform was the same, since the middle school she attended was a prep school for her current highschool.  
It was the morning of the first day of school. Mikan got up early like usual and got ready for the day. She had yogurt for her breakfast and sat peacefully at her dining room table. She was sure to call her neighbor before leaving, reminding them school would start up again and began her walk to school.

The day was like any other school day. They didn't do much in classes since it was the first day but it was nothing Mikan hadn't seen before since it was the same teachers as the past two years. During lunch she sat alone and read a book. Sometimes she couldn't eat lunch because all of her money goes to the apartment. She told her neighbor she could pay for it all now since she didn't need to pay for medical bills, while also trying her hardest to repay what they spent for her.

School was over in no time and Mikan began her walk to her work place. She worked full time on weekends and part time during the week days.  
To enter her work place, she had to go into an ally and enter through the employee door. The main entrance to the store was at the other side of the building, so she would either have to walk through an alley or go walk around the surrounding buildings. Obviously she chose the most convenient route. She didn't think much of it since it was in a busy part of town, no one would try to attack her without being seen.

Well, today was different. The sky was darker since it would be storming soon. No one walked down the sidewalks and barely any cars were on the road. She wasn't sure why her boss didn't close shop, since they wouldn't be getting many customers tonight. Maybe he was hoping people would come in to buy supplies to prepare for the small storm. The door Mikan had to enter was inconveniently placed in the middle of the ally. Because it was dark, she couldn't see the other end of the ally so she had no way of telling if someone was there or not.

'_If I walk fast, I'll make it to the door safely.'_ She thought. She sped walked towards the door and reached out. Her hand almost grabbed the handle of the door, but she was pulled away from and roughly pushed against the cold brick wall.

'_Or not'_ She managed to keep her poker face on while she tried to look at the face of her attacker. He had on a ski mask covering his face so she couldn't see anything but his eyes and mouth.

'_This isn't good. How will I get myself out of this?' _ she felt a cold metal object gently placed on her neck. A pocket knife.

"I want all the money you have on you." The rough old voice said. Mikan didn't respond. The knife was pressed a little harder on her neck but she forced her expression to stay calm.

"Are you deaf? Give me your money." He said again, but still Mikan didn't say a word. The man was obviously annoyed now, he gave a low frustrated growl and quickly took both of Mikan's wrist and held them strongly above her head. He placed his knee in-between her legs so she couldn't run. He flipped his knife back and put it back into his pocket and put his hands in her skirt pocket, searching for a wallet. All he wanted was money, so all she had to do was sit and wait until he found some. She sure as hell wasn't about to hand it to him.

Two gasps were heard nearby, catching the two's attention.

"What are you doing to mommy!?" a very familiar young girl's voice yelled.

"Stop it!" the other yelled, a boy's voice. It was dark and neither of the people could see who or where the two kids were. Suddenly, two kids appeared behind the man and began beating his back with their little fists.

"What the..?" the man said, turning his head. The children were now in view. Mikan immediately recognized them as Aoi and Youichi.

"Aoi? Youichi? What are you two doing?!" Mikan asked. The two kids continued to beat the man. They looked practically the same as they did two years ago, but a little taller. Aoi was in a pink dress stopping at her knees and pink frill on the short sleeves. On her feet were pink flats with little bows on them. Youichi wore a black and white striped tee shirt and dark blue jeans and simple black Velcro tennis shoes on his feet.

"These are your kids?" the guy said, pushing Aoi away with his foot. She fell with a loud thud.

"Aoi!" Youichi and Mikan yelled. Youichi was enraged to see this man hurt his sister and attack his mother, and he could no longer control himself. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. Quickly and calmly, Youichi's eyes shot open and grabbed the man's collar. With some sort of supernatural power, Youichi pulled him away from Mikan and onto the ground.

"What the hell?!" the man yelled from the ground, lying on his back. Mikan, now free, quickly pulled Youichi away from the man and dragged him towards Aoi. He pulled her into his arms while Mikan turned back to the man who was slowly standing again, his hand supporting himself on the wall. He gave the children a wild look before deciding robbing Mikan wasn't worth the effort. He quickly fled back to where he came from.

"Youichi, what just happened?" Mikan asked, quickly making her way back to the children.

"You don't know mommy, but we're Angels!" Aoi said.

"You're... What?" Mikan was dumbfounded. She didn't understand, Angels?

"We're Angels." Youichi repeated.

"We have really cool powers that daddy taught us!" Aoi said, giggling.

"Oh..." Mikan had no idea if she was dreaming or not. She wanted to go home and wake up from this weird dream. She gets attacked by a man on her way to work, then children she hadn't seen in two years appear out of nowhere – still calling her mommy - and saved her, then told her they were Angels.

"I don't believe you." She finally said. The two children frowned.

"Don't worry, Mommy. I'll prove it!" Aoi said, standing. She held Mikan's hand in her own and Youichi's in her other.

"I'll take you to our house in heaven. Daddy's on a business trip for a while so he won't be home this week, and Narumi went to the store, so we have the whole house to ourselves!" Aoi squealed, "Hold on tight!" she said.

Suddenly, Mikan felt her whole body get heavy but quickly become light. She closed her eyes tight and kept her grip on the children's hands.

When she felt her body go back to normal, she slowly opened her eyes. Mikan was still sitting on her knees and Aoi was beside her, smiling proudly. Youichi was on her other side with his usual stoic expression.

They were sitting in what looked to be a living room in a fancy house. The carpet was fluffy and a light cream color. There was one couch that sat three people against a window and an identical couch across it and a picture beside it.

In-between the couches was a black coffee table with four coasters on in and books under it. At one side of the room was the entrance to the kitchen and on the other side was a marble fireplace.

"Ta-da! This is our house!" Aoi sang, "I can't wait to show you my room, Mommy!" she jumped up and down.

"Me too, Mommy. I want you to see my room too!" Youichi said, tightening the grip of Mikan's hand. Before she could respond, her vision became blurry and her body felt heavy again. She felt drowsy, mostly from the shock that two angels wanted her to be their mom. She fell forward, suddenly wanting to sleep. She head Aoi and Youichi calling her name and shaking her shoulders but before she could say she was alright she was already consumed by darkness.

_xx_

_Thank you for the reviews everyone! The last chapter was italicized because it was a moment in the past; AKA background information. The only things that I italicize are authors notes, thoughts, and memories. _

_I will also consider any ideas you have for the next chapter. I only have nine chapters written up and I'm not 100% sure where I want to take this after that, so your ideas and prompts are appreciated!_

_I do not own Gakuen Alice._

_This story is not meant to be based off of any religion._


	3. Chapter 3

Will You Be Our Mother?  
Chapter 2

Mikan was surrounded in darkness. She couldn't hear anyone else around her. She felt tired yet peaceful. She lay where she was until her energy returned to her. She felt her body getting heavier and her head began to have a small ache; she was returning to consciousness. She heard voices beside her but didn't want to open her eyes.

"Is mommy going to be OK?" A little girl's voice asked, Aoi.

"Yes, she'll be fine. But you shouldn't have brought her here until Natsume came back." A new, unfamiliar voice responded to her. It was the voice of an older man. Possibly in his twenties.

'_Who is Natsume? Who is this man talking to Aoi? Where am I?'_ Mikan thought.

"How long is she going to be asleep?" Youichi asked from her other side.

"Not for very long, it looks like she's just waking up." The voice said again. Mikan decided it was time to open her eyes and face what was coming to her.

She slowly opened her eyes, letting her vision get used to the brightness of the room. She sat up on her elbows and looked around.

On one side was Aoi standing next to her and the other side was Youichi. Both had their eyebrows knitted together until Mikan had sat up. They gasped and jumped onto the bed and threw themselves at her to hug her, pushing her back onto the bed.

"Mommy, we were worried!" Aoi said, releasing her and sitting back in her spot, Mikan sat up straight and looked to the man who had spoken earlier. He had blonde hair that reached his shoulders and crystal green eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Sorry." Mikan managed to speak out to Aoi.

"I'm Narumi, the babysitter." The man spoke, smiling softly at Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura." Mikan introduced herself. She looked around the room and observed her surroundings.

She was in a spacious room in a big fluffy bed. The walls were a clean light blue. The covers on her bed were white and had a fancy gray vine-like pattern. The bedpost was white, matching the big dresser across the room. Near the dresser was a door, most likely leading out into the main hallway. To the far left of the room was another door, the bathroom.

"This is your room, Mommy." Youichi said.

"There's not a lot of stuff though. Daddy said he would buy some things when he got home!" Aoi said.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"At our house, in Heaven!" Aoi said. Mikan didn't want to believe her. She looked at Narumi for conformation, he nodded.

"Daddy isn't home right now, but he'll be home later!" Aoi said,

"Who is 'Daddy'?" Mikan asked, looking to Narumi for the answer.

"Their dad is Natsume Hyuuga. He's one of the most powerful Angels in Heaven and works right next to God himself." Narumi said.

"Wow." Was all Mikan could make out, "And he's your dad, Aoi, Youichi?" they nodded.

"And your husband!" Aoi said, smiling. Mikan looked to Narumi, silently asking for an explanation.

"I think I should let Izumi and Natsume explain everything to you, Mikan." Narumi said, scratching the back of his head and smiling awkwardly.

"Who is Izumi?" she asked, getting even more confused by the minute.

"He's your dad." Narumi said. Mikan's eyes grew wide even though she tried to stay calm.

"Whoa, wait, my dad is an angel?" Mikan said, eyebrows raised in doubt and hands gripped to the sheets. Narumi nodded.

"Impossible. My dad is dead."

"No, he had to come back to Heaven for work. He's been here a while. He told me he was planning on going back to earth next year. He was excited to see you and you mother, Yuka." Narumi said with a smile, unknowing what has happened for the past two years.

"My mom is dead." Mikan said, suddenly angry. Her father left her and her mother on earth to fend for themselves while he went to play in Heaven? Then he wants to come back? Mikan was pissed at her dad's stupid decisions.

Narumi paled and frowned.

"Yuka... died?" Narumi repeated, shocked.

"Two years ago. She got sick after dad left. I had to work since I was 13 to be able to pay for her medical bills and our apartment bills, plus expensive foods to keep her healthy." Mikan said, almost close to tears she was so angry.

"Where is my dad, anyway?" she asked. She wanted to talk to him; yell at him.

"He's out on the business trip with Natsume. They'll be coming back on Friday, three days from now." Narumi said. His skin was still a little pale but color was returning.

"I'm sorry your Mommy died, Mommy." Aoi said, frowning. Mikan smiled at her and she smiled back even wider.

"Mommy smiled!" she yelled, jumping up and down.

"I wanna see!" Youichi said, running over to Aoi's side of the bed to observe Mikan's smile; but by now it was gone.

"Aw! I missed it!" he whined. Mikan laughed at him, causing Aoi to gasp and point at Mikan.

"Now she laughed!" she said, like it was rare. It was, actually. Mikan hadn't had any time to be a kid and smile and laugh because of her mom's health. And they hadn't seen her smile or laugh yet, even though they haven't been together long.

"Mommy, you've been so poker-faced, just like Daddy and Youichi!" Aoi said, pouting at her expressionless family members.

"You should laugh more, Mommy. It sounds pretty." Youichi said, causing Mikan to blush.

"Thank you, Youichi." Mikan said. Her 'children' were adorable.

"Well," Narumi started. Mikan had almost forgotten he was there. "It's getting late and none of you have eaten yet." Mikan frowned. She look at the window at the other side of the room. No light was shining through the thin curtains. It must've been really late.

"Whoa, how long was I out?" Mikan asked, pulling her legs over the edge of the bed.

"I got here around five. Youichi and Aoi were shaking you and trying to get you to wake up when I walked in. Now it's seven, so two hours." He said.

"Oh, sorry I made you take care of me." Mikan said.

"It's OK. A human shouldn't be in Heaven unless they've died, so your body went into a shock, causing you to faint." Narumi said.

"I have more work to do for the office, so I'll cook dinner and leave the two for you."

"I can cook if you have work to do." Mikan offered.

"Would you?" Narumi exclaimed and held his hands together, gleaming at Mikan. She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"Oh, thank you, Mikan!" he skipped towards the door, "You can cook anything you want, Aoi hates peanuts and Youichi loves straw berries. If there's an emergency the kids know my number." He said before skipping out.

Mikan stood from her bed, Aoi and Youichi silently standing by her bedside waiting for her to say something. She straightened out her bed and turned towards the two.

"So, what do you want to eat?" she asked, poker-faced again.

"Ice cream." They said in unison. Mikan raised her eyebrow.

"We can have ice cream for dessert. Let's see what we have in the kitchen." She said pausing, "Where is the kitchen?" she asked. Aoi giggled and lead them out of the room.

The house was very humble for one of the most powerful angels in Heaven.

"This is daddy's room. He said only him and mommy are allowed in here." Aoi said, pointing at the door across from Mikan's room. Aoi walked down the hallway to the next door on the right.

"This is my room!" she said. She opened the door to reveal another spacious room with light purple walls and a big bed in the middle. Stuffed animals filled the bed, some falling off. Her dresser at the left side of the room had pictures on it and some story books. On the right side was another door, probably the bathroom. She closed the door and continued walking. She stopped at another door to the left.

"This is Youichi's room." She said. Youichi opened the door to reveal his own room.

The walls were white and had football, soccer, and other sporty things hanging on the walls. His bed had an orange blanket on it and his pillow cases had pictures of foot balls, basket balls, etc.

"What do you think, Mommy?" Youichi asked, looking up to her.

"I think both of your rooms are very nice." She said, earning a smile from the two.

Aoi continued to lead them down the long hallway and made a left turn, where the hall stopped and revealed the kitchen.

It was very big and expensive looking. The refrigerator was huge, probably holding more food than Mikan had ever bought. There was a large stove and sink too.

"Here is the kitchen!" Aoi said.

"OK, I'll make dinner then. Will you show me where the plates are?" Mikan asked. Aoi led her to a high cabinet and pointed to it.

"That's where all the plates are. The pans and stuff is down here and all the silverware is in this drawer." Aoi explained.

"Alright, do you want to go play while I make dinner?" she said.

"No!" they said in unison, causing Mikan to raise an eyebrow again.

"I want to watch Mommy cook." Youichi said. Aoi nodded in agreement. Mikan smiled to herself and began to pull out ingredients and supplies from the cabinets and fridge.

"Wow, you guys have everything." Mikan said. The fridge and cabinet had probably every item in her normal super market.

"There's a recipe I've been wanting to try but I could never afford the ingredients." Mikan said, "It has chicken in it, do you guys feel like that tonight?"

She began preparing the chicken when they said yes. Aoi and Youichi stood on both sides of her, tiny hands on the counter and watching intently at her amazing preparation skills.

While she was still making it, the ringing of a phone was heard in the distance.

"I'll get it!" Aoi said. She ran into the next room and came back with the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked. "Hi Daddy!" she said. Mikan paled a little. She knew she was going to have to talk to 'Daddy' soon. Natsume was his name, she thought.

"No. Narumi isn't here right now." She said. There was a pause until she started talking again.

"Mommy is making us dinner, Narumi left for work." She said. A longer pause now. Aoi pouted, like she was being punished.

"But, I wanted Mommy to be here as soon as possible." She said, "OK." She walked toward Mikan and held the phone out to her.

"Daddy wants to talk to Mommy." She said.

"Um, could you tell Daddy that Mommy has her hands messy?" she said. Aoi returned the phone back to her ear, "Mommy's hands are messy." She said. She pulled the phone away from her ear again.

"He said I have to hold it up to your ear." She said. Mikan thought the messy hands excuse would work, but this Natsume guy was determined to talk to her.

Mikan sighed as she bent her knees to Aoi's level while Aoi held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"_Mikan? I'm Natsume, their dad."_ A deep voice said on the other line.

"Um, yeah. Narumi told me that." She said.

"_Sorry I can't give a proper introduction to my wife." _He said jokingly, making Mikan blush. She could tell he had a smirk on his face. He would definitely be teasing her often.

"_I won't be home until Friday with your Dad. Sorry you're stuck with the two kids." _He spoke again.

"That's okay." Mikan said.

"_Well, you don't talk much." _ He said, teasing her again.

"Sorry?" she said questioningly. She was awkward talking to new people, especially over the phone. She heard background voices on the other line and Natsume spoke up again.

"_Your dad wants to talk to you." _ He said. Mikan sighed, she had no idea what she would say to him.

"I need to continue making dinner. Tell him I can talk to him tomorrow or something." Mikan said, happy she found an excuse. More background voices sounded until Natsume spoke again.

"_OK, since tomorrow is Tuesday I'm guessing you have school?" _he asked.

"Oh, yeah. I completely forgot." She said.

"_Narumi can take you home in the morning." _ He said.

"Okay, should I come back here after I work?" she asked.

"_Sure. It would make Aoi and Youichi happy. I'll tell Narumi to pick you up." _ He said. _"I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

"Bye."

"_I love you." _He said, jokingly. Mikan rolled her eyes and stood. Aoi took the phone back to her ear.

"Bye daddy!" she said and hung up.

Mikan continued to prepare the dinner then cook it. Minutes later they were eating at the table Youichi and Aoi set while it was cooking.

"Tomorrow morning I'm going back home. Narumi is picking me up tomorrow after my job." She said. Aoi dramatically dropped her fork.

"You can't go back to that alley! What if a bad man attacks you again!" she yelled.

"It's okay, Aoi. I'll enter through the front door this time." She said, "That reminds me, can I call my boss on earth from your house phone?" Youichi nodded.

After they finished eating and cleaning, Mikan found the phone and called her boss.

"_Hello?" _ the voice of her boss sounded.

"Hello, Mr. Obata. It's me, Mikan." She said.

"Mikan! Why didn't you come into work today?!" he said, worried but angry.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Obata. On my way to work from school I was robbed. I'm okay now but I just got home." She said, partially lying.

"Oh! I knew you wouldn't just skip. Do you need the day off tomorrow? Were you injured?" he asked; the angry in his voice gone.

"I'm fine. I'll be coming in tomorrow. I just wanted to apologize. I'll work harder tomorrow." She said.

"Ok, rest well." Mr. Obata said and hung up.

Mikan quickly called her neighbor and told them she was at a friend's house studying because there was a big test tomorrow. They believed the lie and told her to be careful.

Mikan put the phone back on the base and went into the living room. Aoi and Youichi were sitting together on the floor watching TV.

"Time to get ready for bed, it's already nine and I have to leave early tomorrow." Mikan said from the archway. They got up and turned off the TV. Mikan lead them to the hallway and they went their separate ways to their bedrooms. Mikan went into her bedroom and found cotton pajamas in the drawer. She switched into them and pulled her hair into a bun with the hair band that never left her wrist. Youichi and Aoi popped their heads in her room, both dressed in their pajamas too.

"Will you read us a bedtime story, Mommy?" Aoi asked with hopeful eyes.

"OK, go pick a book." She said. They ran out and quickly came back with story book.

They went to Mikan's big bed, Mikan sitting in the middle and the kids on either side of her.

She began to read the book to them. They giggled and laughed together until the two got too tired. Before she knew it, Aoi and Youichi were asleep. She was tired herself and couldn't get out, being surrounded and trapped. She reached over Aoi and put the book on her bedside. She leaned down into her bed, Aoi and Youichi instantly snuggling up to the warmth of her body was giving off and she instantly fell asleep.

_xx_

_Sorry this chapter was a bit boring. Please review if I should continue the story. Thank you!_

_Please check my profile for updates so I don't have to make author notes as full chapters. If you haven't noticed, I'll be updating every Sunday, but that may change after chapter 9. One of the chapters might be late because I'm going on a school trip from May 31 to June 5, but I'll specify on my profile bio._

_This is not based on any religion._


End file.
